Talla trece
by Ai liz
Summary: No es una Mary Sue segun el titulo, No llama la atencion, es una Otaku, y es una alumna promedio ¿que tiene de especial Hiwatari?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** bien, Beyblade no me pertenece, y ni lo será, hago esto por que estoy de vacaciones y me aburro!! Asi que espero que les guste, no espero muchos reviews y mi historia tiene errores de ortografía, creo que el titulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia, bueno tal vez si, depende del punto del que se vea, jojo.

* * *

No soy muy inteligente, pero tampoco soy una ignorante total, no me va mal en la escuela, (estudio en la preparatoria) si me gustan varias materia, en otras me va bien y las que restan o me dan igual o simple y sencillamente las detesto, no se cocinar, bueno, realmente solo cocino lo que me gusta como el postre de limón, tiramisú, cereal con leche, ensaladas, y a veces cuando tengo ganas, el arroz, me gustan los dulces, y la comida agridulce, no soy bonita (aunque mi mama, mi abuelita y mi padre digan lo contrario) no creo que quieran saber como soy, pero les diré (se que se van a inspirar) mi cabello es castaño oscuro, y ondulado, a veces se hacen rizos, pero no son rizos, es…es…raro…Este pasemos a otra cosa, mis ojos son cafés de tamaño mediano, no tengo pestañas largas (desgracia!) y pues soy morena… y alta…ah..Dejen respiro…y no soy delgada, nooo! Soy talla trece en los pantalones….y es un trauma!...espero que con eso ya se den una idea de mi figura la ropa me la escoge mi madre, a mi me da flojera… y lo peor…soy una amante del anime y manga, y libros, de esos que escriben sus fanfics (por si algo no les gusto) una persona que hace sus AMV musicales, y esta en Akihabara casi las 24 hrs del día, pero solamente no eh hecho cosplays (y si quiero) me falta valor…mucho…espero algún día encontrarlo.

Ahora pasemos a otra cosa, (y no es que tenga el autoestima baja) estaba yo en la preparatoria, con mis amigos haciendo tarea, en el salón, si a veces uno se desvela viendo anime que se le olvida, pero no soy una irresponsable, solamente por esta vez se me olvido y en eso estaba acababa de hacer la tarea cuando entro el maestro y con su noticia me cambio mi día y tal vez el resto de la vida…

.-buenos días alumnos, el día de hoy les presentare a un alumno que viene del extranjero, de Rusia, denle la bienvenida a Hiwatari Kai- termino el maestro escribiendo el nombre en la pizarra, y entro, Hiwatari entro al aula, ya lo había visto en la T.V. con sus campeonatos de Beyblade y me di cuenta de que, era mas guapo en persona, a pesar de que vestía el uniforme de la preparatoria que consistía en un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y un saco de color azul con el escudo de la preparatoria...aaaah si…fue el suspiro general en el aula.

.-bien Hiwatari atrás de la señorita Hashimoto Yuka — ay no…esa soy yo, y levante la mano para que Hiwatari me vea, y cuando lo hizo empezó a caminar hacia su pupitre, ay, que suerte la mía, según lo que eh visto en T.V. es un chico reservado, así que no le hablare…quisiera perder mi virginidad con el….ah que desgracia! Soy muy tímida!, bueno, dejare que pase mi vida y que el no se de cuenta de que existo. Al fin y al cabo, ya perdí mi virginidad, si, en mis sueños.

Escuche que todo el equipo estaria aqui, solo que en diferentes aula, parece que Takao y Kyo estan en una aula de grado menor y Max esta en una diferente, despues Rei esta en otra mayor que ellos pero menor que la nuestra ¿si entienden? descuiden, se acostumbraran, me gusta hablar asi, oh parece que me olvide de Hiromi, esta con Max, segun los chismes que eh oido, ya pasaron 4 clases desde que entro Hiwatari al aula, y ¡es molesto! todas las tipas se amontonan alrededor de su pupitre que esta atras del mio y ¿saben que ocasiona eso? que me empujen! hacia adelante, me alejan de el los seres viles! de hecho ya me dio dolor de cabeza con sus vocecitas, las odio! por que ellas si tienen el valor de hablarle y yo no! quisiera que mi vida fuera un anime y que el solito me hablara...

Ya llego el descanso y Hiwatari salio del aula, yo me quede hablando con unas amigas, me imagino que el salio a buscar a sus amigos o compañeros como los catalogue él.

.-que opinas Yuka?- eh? oh ella es mi mejor amiga Natsuko Kobayashi la conozco desde hace casi 11 años y ella a diferencia mia era esbelta, de cabellos liso negro, ojos grandes color cafe oscuro y vestia con el uniforme de la preparatoria, falda negra con camisa blanca y saco azul, con media negras hasta la rodilla, pero a ella se le veia mejor el uniforme que ami, ah y claro! tambien le gusta el anime y manga! y ella dibuja muy bien, no solo anime, tambien personas, objetos y demas, a diferencia mia, ella si ah hecho cosplay, ah espero animarme y hacer uno, tal vez hagamos un dueto ella y yo.

.-YUKAAA!! te estoy hablando!, te volviste a ir a tu mundo pervertido?— pregunta mi amiga Natsuko

.-como crees, estaba pensando la respuesta a lo que me preguntaste— respondo -

.- por favor Yuka, solo es cuestion de decir si o no, ah ya se! no sabes que te pregunte!- Natsuko, siempre taaan lista

.-Etto...jejeje que me preguntaste?—Yuka, siempre tan distraida (por no decir otra cosa)

.-vamos a ir a un buffet de postres mañana saliendo ¿quieres ir?— Natsuko pregunto con una paciencia que me sorprende, pero no se por que pregunta si ya sabe mi respuesta

.-Clarooo que ire! sabes que me encantan las cosas dulces!— ya saben por que soy talla trece, tal vez tenga que bajar de esa talla, ya qu ese número ese mala suerte, tal vez es el motivo por el cual me va mal.........no la verdad no me va mal, soy afortunada de estar con vida y con mi papas

Asi seguimos con nuestra platica de cosas sin importancia cuando entro Hiwatari al aula, nos quedamos calladas un rato mirandonos entre nosotras, Hiwatari atras sentado, vi que sacaba un libro y se disponia a leerlo. Tratando de ignorarlo le pregunte a mi amiga Natsuko otras cosas

.-terminaste los dibujos?— Ya dije que Natsuko dibujaba bien, pero ella me debia unos dibujos!

.- ah si! aqui traigo algunos, deja te los muestro— y saco sus lindos dibujitos de anime, y cuando los tuve frente de mi escuche algo que me dejo perpleja

.-Otakus — Hiwatari nos habia llamado Otakus...y no se como reaccionar

.-mmm no mucho — respondio mi amiga Natsuko .— mira, no solo tengo de anime — y le mostro unos dibujos que habia hecho en clase de artes o cuando no tenia que hace — empeze a dibujar cuando tenia alrededor de 7 años de edad —

Y yo estaba sin decir nada, solo miraba, como es que Natsuko si le hablaba y yo no!.

.-bien, ¿me pueden pasar el horario y ponerme al tanto?—Hiwataria habia preguntado friamente que mejor me dispuse a mirar los dibujos de Natsuko, y creo que me puse roja

.-eh...si claro, aqui tienes— Natsuko habia hecho lo que le pidio, y creo que senti una mirada extrañada en mi nunca pero no volté a verlo, era mas interesante el dibujo...mentira!! me moria de la verguenza. Escuché un gracias de parte de Hiwatari y de ahi silencio.

.-OYEEEEE KAAAI!!— llego Kinomiya llamando a Hiwatari, ¿realmente seran amigos? —ya no nos dejaste claro el horario de entrenamiento viejo =

.-Les dije que saliendo se los daria — Hiwatari es algo cortante

.-mmm bueno, pero que no se te olvide poner los descansos eh?, ya me voy en el patio estan esperando los demas, nos vemos a la salida!!!— Kinomiya no es feo ahora que me fijo bien.

Natsuko y yo solo nos quedamos como chismosas escuchando, despues de que Kinomiya se fue, Natsuko empezo a hablar sobre el buffet de postres al cual iriamos, y me doy cuenta de que si quiero llamar la atencion de un chavo tengo que bajar de peso y de talla, asi que despues de esos deliciosos postres hare unas cuantas abdominales, aunque de solo imaginarme haciendolo ya me eh cansado, pero lo hare, solo es cuestio de que me lo proponga, tal vez si tengo una mejor figura sea capaz de hablarle a Hiwatari y a sus amigos, ya que tampoco fui capaz de saludar a Kinomiya.

Esto seria el inicio de una historia medio rara

* * *

**N/A:** Estem…espero les guste!!! Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia en serio!!


	2. Artes Marciales

**N/A:** Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago por puro entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro (aunque algún día jajaja) espero les guste este capi y no se confundan con las tribus urbanas de Japón, por que…hay tribus urbanas así que me imagino que van a estudiar muchos de ellos no? Así como en cualquier país, y como trato de hacerlo algo real (cosa que no me sale y me frustra un poco) bien, el resto del equipo saldrá mas adelante (n.n) ya que no pueden faltar, y perdonden los errores de ortografía, sobre todo los acentos y mmm creo que Kai me salio algo OoC, Lamento mucho eso.

* * *

Me mire en el espejo, y lo unico que vi fue a una tonta, aaaah, y eso me frustra, quisiera tener un mejor fisico, y ser mas bonita, no quiero ser gorda! Pero tampoco quiero ponerme a dieta...hum, tal vez si cuido mejor mi forma de comer, y... ¡Hare ejercicio! Entrare a un club deportivo, y practicare un deporte que me guste, como...el volei, natacion tal vez, pero no, no le gustaba como se veia en traje de baño, mmmm ¿que podría ser? Oh le gustaba dar patadas,¿ Karate? No, se le hacia muy agresivo, oh! Tae Kwon Do, nunca es tarde para aprender, bien, entrare al Tae Kwon Do, aunque el Aikido también suena bien, pero no, no, Tae Kwon Do, asi estare bien con migo misma y...tal vez tendre un nuevo aspecto fisico y sere mas bonita... y tal vez, solo tal vez.

Ahora, estabamos en la preparatoria, en un lapso de descanso, Natsuko se habia a sacar unas copias y yo me quede en el aula, con unos cuantos alumnos y alumnas mas, a diferencia de otras veces, Hiwatari-san, estaba rodeada de chicas (algunas Kogals para ver si le quitaban su mochila) unas decorer, y otras Ghotic Lolita que probaban suerte, y yo salia afectada, como Hiwatari-san estaba dentras de mi, las tipas lo rodeaban y me pegaban en mi cabezita con sus accesorios! (en especial las gals con sus bolsitas), pero ninguna de ellas vestia como su tribu lo indicaba, ya que segun el reglamento tenian que llevar el uniforme, aaah si, me gusta el uniforme, gracias a ello me siento igual a los demas, pero fue cuando escuche algo que me molesto mucho!

.- claro Hiwatari-san, pero es que...eres muy guapo!! Y llamas la atencion de cualquiera — Esa era la voz de Minami Kotoo, era una Kogal, muy bonita por cierto, tenia el cabello y liso, muy liso y largo color rubio su tez era muy palida, mucho y mas el maquillaje que tenia, ojos grandes color violeta, pestañas largas y abundantes, labios finos, en fin! Tenia una cara perfecta! Y el uniforme le sentaba de maravilla, tenia una voz dulce y melodiosa.

.- mhp – si, Hiwatari ya estaba fastidiado y molesto y trataba de ignorarlas, aunque las lolitas ya se habian ido y solo quedaban las Gals y las Decore (que tenian a mi parecer un monton de mugrero en la cabeza, sin ofender a nadie).

.- Es tanto así tu forma fisica y no solo eso, sino tambien lo que eres que...— continuó Minami –...que hasta la misma Hashimoto, ah decidido cambiar, y solo por ti — terminó y después de eso, me puse roja, pero no se si de la verguenza o del enojo, eso sin olvidar que senti una mirada de extrañeza.

.- ¡Eso no es cierto! – me levante de mi banco y mire a aquellas que habian hablado de mi, estando yo ahí.

.-Pero Hashimoto, no entraste a un equipo de Tae Kwon Do, dentro y fuera de la preparatoria? — me preguntó Nanami Kotoo mirándome fijamente y yo, me puese mas roja

.-Si, pero no lo hice por El — dije mientras señalaba a Hiwatari que me miraba desinteresadamente segun yo pude notar, ya que...¡¡¡trataba de no mirarlo!!! –lo hice para, estar bien con migo misma! —termine

.-Oh…yo pensé…bueno, lo siento mucho Hashimoto— me dijo y después de eso se fue con su amiga Nana Ikeda a su pupitre, Nana era casi igual que Minami, solo variaba el color de sus ojos que eran azules, y que tenia la piel mas tostada, además a diferencia de Minami tenia el cabello hasta la altura de los hombros y rizado, y el uniforme, también le sentaba bien.

.-¡Yuka!, ten, ya te traje tus copias— llegó Natsuko con 4 copias en la mano 2 para ella y las otras para mi — ¿eh? ¿paso algo? — me dijo mirando a Hiwatari y a mi, ya que aun seguía parada, el espacio de Hiwatari (y por consecuente el mío) ya estaba vacío.

.-Hashimoto, Kobayashi, podrían sentarse, creo que la clase ya las ah admirado lo suficiente — otra vez me puse roja, y Natsuko también, el maestro ya había llegado y por eso estaban todos en su lugar, que vergüenza.

La clase continuo sin ningún contra tiempo, que aburrición, estaba cansada y los entrenamientos eran duros en el instituto, pero fuera eran mas amenos, y mis compañeros de entrenamiento eran agradables y me ayudaban mucho con mi entrenamiento, pero la primera semana que empecé a entrenar, era un dolor horrible, no podía ni moverme, batallaba mucho para sentarme (tanto que pense en dejarlo), pero ya no duele (cosa que me hace feliz) lo peor de todo es que ya no le eh dedicado el mismo tiempo a mis animes y mangas (lloro), solo los fines de semana, días que no entreno y no acudo a clases.

Cuando por fin salimos, vimos en la puerta a Hiwatari y sus amigos, pasamos por ellos y los escuchamos hablar sobre el entrenamiento (todos estan bien guapos! me miraron raro cuando pase y me puse roja) Ya después me separe de Natsuko y me fui a entrenar kya!.

Siempre me ah gustado llegar temprano a la preparatoria (y a cualquier otra parte) pero en marzo es especial, aun se siente un poco fresco y eso me agrada (cabe decir que me gusta mucho el clima fresco, frío y helado), pero cuando entre al aula, ya estaba Hiwatari ahí, siempre había sido así, solo que ahora no me vine con Natsuko, entré sola al aula, y el pánico se apoderó de mi.

.-Buenos días— salude muy quedamente, creo que ni me escucho

.-Buenos días — Tal vez si me escucho (feliz), seguido de eso me senté en mi pupitre, a veces pienso que Hiwatari tiene pinta de Bozosoku, pero se que el no es así (segun yo, Natsuko opina todo lo contrario) — así que… ¿estas en el quipo de Tae Kwon Do?— escuche que me preguntaba y sip, me puse muy nerviosa.

.-Eh…si, pero no tengo mucho tiempo— conteste seguramente ah de pensar que si lo hago por el, no ya lo aclare todo ayer.—Apentas tengo unos 2 meses y medio— y el tiempo pasa volando.

.-mmm— Que quiere decir eso? —¿conoces el sambo?- me preguntó, y yo me quede con cara de ¿Qué? —¿Krav Maga?— y no le conteste solo lo mire raro — me imagino que si conoces el Aikido—

.-Pues si, es de aquí de Japón — le respondí algo insegura.

.-cierto, bueno se esos artes marciales y unos cuantos mas, también de Tae Kwon Do — me dijo, así que el Sambo es un arte marcial y yo pensé que se habia equivocado al hablar, pero no me lo imagino bailando samba...(jajajajajajajaja) bueno tal vez, si.

.-oh, que bien—ya no supe que decir, ya que no sabia mucho de lo demás, ni siquiera sabia mucho del Tae Kwon Do, solo sabia que me gusta dar patadas, pero no a diestra y siniestra, bueno, tal vez un poco. Después llegaron mas alumnos, y ahora vi que vinieron de otra aula, seguramente una mas avanzada, y llegaron directo a Hiwatari.

.-Hiwatari-san, tu me gustas mucho!— dijo, por su aspecto físico, me imagino que es una Harajuko, pero enseguida note que las Gals y las Ganguro miraron feo a la pobre chica, que estaba roja frente a Hiwatari.

.-mmm, tu a mi no— pobre, Hiwatari fue muy seco, y solo le dio una mirada de arriba abajo para después voltearse y contestarle eso, que cruel, yo por eso nunca me confesare a nadie. Observé que las Gals y las Ganguro junto con algunas decore, estaban aliviadas, ah si también las personas normales del aula que no pertenecen a ninguna tribu urbana. Después de eso la chica dijo un leve lo siento y se marcho, pobre.

Después llego Natsuko apurada, comentando algo sobre el desayuno y su hermana menor. Seguido de eso entro el maestro y empezó la clase de biología, en un descanso Salí a la sala de computo, ya que tenia varias dudas sobre cierto tema, no me tarde mucho, termine y regrese al salón donde estaba Hiwatari y su compañero de equipo Kon, Natsuko estaba leyendo un manga sin prestarles atención.

Así que reuní todo mi valor y ante la mirada extraña de Natsuko que dejo de leer su manga.

.-El sambo, es un arte marcial ruso de cuerpo a cuerpo y el Krav Maga es un arte marcial que reune la lucha, esgrima, boxeo y Jiu Jitsu— Solte, y lo que sucede es que soy una persona muy curiosa, y me queria saber que era Sambo y Krav Maga, sentí que Kon me miro raro y con curiosidad

.-Eso es cierto— contesto Kon mirando a Hiwatari que solo sonrío cerrando los ojos.

TBC…

* * *

**N/A:**Según la real academia de la lengua española (inserte aquí el país) (frase de Yuko-sama! XXx HOLiC)

**Kogals (Gals)- **se caracterizan por tener altos ingresos que gastan en moda, música y actividad social, aficiones en las que tienen unos gustos particulares, generalmente llevan zapatos de plataforma y minifalda, cantidades copiosas de maquillaje, tinte de pelo (normalmente rubio), bronceado artificial, uniforme escolar y accesorios de diseño. Son asimismo grandes consumidoras de la telefonía móvil japonesa. Hacen de las compras una forma de vida y su cultura gira en torno al distrito de Shibuya en Tokio. El materialismo y la dependencia social que subyace en la moda kogal pueden reflejar la inseguridad que sienten las estudiantes de secundaria.

**Decorer ****- **Es una tendencia de ropa nacida en Japón, en el cual, niñas de entre unos 13 a 17 años, utilizan variados colores cálidos, preferentemente rojo, rosado, blanco y anaranjado en sus ropas, peluches, pinches y gran cantidad de adornos. A pesar del aire femenino y tierno del estilo, también suelen utilizarlo chicos, aunque a diferencia de ellas, estos utilizan pantalones cortos como pescadores y bermudas, el infantilismo predominada esta subcultura.

El Gothic Lolita todo mundo lo conoce (-.-) me ahorro palabras…que mas…a si!

**Bozosoku**- tiene una particularidad graciosísima que es la de construirse autos o motos, lo mas ruidosas que puedan hacer, con el único propósito de fomentar la polución sonora, gesto de rebeldía aparte, acostumbran a correr en picada en mitad de la noche, no por la competencia, si no por el mero gesto de auto saturarse de adrenalina.

**Harajuku- **estilo creado en Tokyo siguiendo el vanguardista del país, los jóvenes adoptan varios estilos en su vestuario. Un ejemplo es, entre muchísimos, el "Gothic lolita", algo parecido a una muñeca de porcelana. En ocasiones imitan a sus ídolos manga

¿Cómo visten? Entre algunos ejemplos suelen llevar cadenas, vendas, maquillaje y trajes oscuros a menudo combinado con prendas de vestir tradicionales japonesas (kimonos, abanicos) y símbolos del japonés moderno (hello kitties, teléfonos móviles, stikers).

Bien, acabamos por hoy, espero leernos el próximo fin de semana y…se aceptan criticas constructivas (n.n) menos insultos (ToT).


End file.
